clans_of_the_mirrorfandomcom-20200214-history
Second Generation
The Second Generation is the second part of the Original Series. The characters on the cover are Heatherflight, Phoenixspark, Frost, Snowblossom and Sougleam. The amber eyes are those of Maplestar. Detailed Plot Summary Introduction The time has flown through the seasons. Fall to winter, winter to spring. After the clans were freed from the hypnosis, they all recovered. Usual clan life took place, in which some apprentices became warriors, cubs were born and some clan members died. BeastClan survived this time without a deputy, by reason that Maplestar wasn't able to trust anyone enough anymore. Crow stayed with BeastClan, all rights taken away from him though. While the escape of FeatherClan, their leader had lost his last life. The rank of the royal family was given to the pheasant family, a pure-blooded, proud family. FeatherClan took up trades with the clans again, so did all the others, so they wouldn't suffer from hunger. In all this a prophecy was created, in the fading shadows of the mirror. But it was yet to be seen, in the dreams of four chosen ones... Prologue The generation begins with Fading Mirror discussing about a new prophecy that has been shown to the clans, so Amberbreeze, Wintermeadow, Crookedwing and Nettlestep choose four creatures to go on a journey in order to bring the Lost One back. Frost is chosen to represent BeastClan; Heatherflight to represent LeafClan; Snowblossom to represent FeatherClan; and Phoenixspark to represent Almaria. Each chosen one is visited by their ancestors and are told to go and meet each other at a "Night of No Stars". Main Plot ... The chosen ones meet at starless night and learn about each other's dreams, but do not know where to search for the Lost One. However, after Soulgleam, who recently became a member of BeastClan, has a dream about a nine tailed fox woman, who tells him to search behind the mountains, they decide to set out for the forgotten forest, called Wooden Feltis, right after they have met again on the Great Gathering. ... While the chosen ones are on their way, Maplestar, in BeastClan, turns his own cubs into apprentices. At the following night, his son Moss is stolen by an Untamed wolf, and killed. Maplestar, droven from the agony, loses control about himself. The following days, he refuses to serve his clan as a leader, what makes BeastClan weak and its members extremely desperate and mad. Finally, after many days of traveling, the chosen ones find the beach behind the mountains, where the great ocean appears in front of them. However, they start to search for something to come across the ocean. It doesn't take long until Buster finds a boat in a small cove. The chosen ones discuss who should go first to see if the boat is able to take their weight and after a small discussion, Dale is chosen to check it out. They set sail and travel through the ocean for a long while, until suddenly fog appears around them and Buster gets very nervous, barking several times, as high waves are hitting the boat. Sirens appear and are trying to secude the male members inside of the boat, but with the help of Kula, Raven and Oké, who is not affected by the singing voices, they are able to save their friends, until an undine called Loana appears and makes the sirens disappear, what also makes the storm and fog fade away. As they have arrived the Island, Raven flies to explore it a bit. When she is back, the chosen ones decide to search for a good night to spend the night on, much to Dale's displeasure, as he intends to go further. When they are walking through the forest of the island, they suddenly get attacked by some magic roots, which turn out to be controlled by a witch called Reapersong, who only tries to protect her forest from strangers. Dale and Raven, who both used to live in this forest as well, swear that none of them is going to harm it and the witch, who's real name is revealed to be Elfen, takes down her magical skills. The Dreams Heatherflight's Dream The bright morning sun was getting up, at this new day of spring. It was quiet around him, but he trembled in his sleep. Big, salty waves were all around him. As he turned around, he heard beautiful voices, singing a song to the ocean. He was sure he had never heard something that beautiful ever before in his life. But suddenly the voices sounded distant and the waves disappeared slowly in front of his feet. Confused he looked down, his eyes slightly widened from the unknown sight he got to face. Grass grew quickly on the ground. As he turned around again, a forest grew all around him, big oak and willow trees, flowers he had never seen before and fireflies danced in the warm sunlight. The young Fehu fold back his ears. What was this place? Was he dreaming? It seemed so real, same as the dreams he once had about the other side, the place he would visit after his death. As he looked up into the sky, the place around him kept changing, a dark forest created itself. Many, big, dangerous shadows stood nearby, their teeth sharp and their eyes gleaming deep red. Right in the second they leaped onto him, he closed his eyes, to find himself in a mirror. The pure, white light was surrounding him completely. Now a silhouette was to be seen. Soft, white-orange hair fell down the shoulder of the girl in front of him, as she opened her mouth, to whisper words he couldn't hear. Meet them at the Night of No stars... In the next second, he opened his eyes, his body shivering, himself panting heavily. He took a deep breath, before he whispered a quiet A mirror... Snowblossom's Dream Wake up, chosen one... A soft voice called for the Rune in her sleep. The leaves in the tree where whispering a melody, as she found herself on a wide, green meadow. Dizzied, she got up, looking around, the sun reflected by her pale blue eyes. Where did the voice come from? She tried to take a step forward, to the forest in front of her, but she stopped, as she heard a noise behind her. As she turned around, the meadow turned blood red. Suddenly a sharp cry sounded over the place, so she had to put her hands on her ears, while she closed her eyes in pain. Pack, Pack... Something was howling in the distance, as the color of black and white appeared in front of her, covered in blood. Kill, Kill! A dull sound made the rune open her eyes again. For a moment, she could have sworn to smell the salty air of the ocean in her nose, as beautiful voices were singing a melody in the foreign forest she was standing in. Fireflies were flying in circles around the willow trees. One of them came closer, almost near enough to be touched. Who am I? Where am I? The voice of the firefly echoed through the trees of oak and willow and the Rune let herself fall back, making the forest disappear, a white light surrounding the place now. A shadow was standing in the distance. Meet them at the night of no stars. They are waiting for you... The soft laughter of the girl at the end of the mirror faded away slowly, as Kula opened her eyes. Phoenixspark's Dream A calm, harmonic melody was echoing over the ocean, the salty water no clan member had ever passed, sweet laughter accompained the waves of the broad sea. The moon was shining brightly, as the warm wind embraced the body of the half-blood. She just had opened her eyes, caught in a world she didn't know. She sat up, her body aching from a feeling she had never experienced before. What was that feeling, which felt so strange, yet so familiar? Carefully she placed her hand on her heart, to take a deep breath. After she had re-opened her eyes, the ocean around herself was gone. She found herself in a forest, unlike the forest she lived by. In her eyes she could feel the reflection of a soft light, fireflies dancing around her here and then, but something else had caught her eye. A hare, sleeping on the ground of the clearing, slowly breathing in its rest. As she came closer, thinking that hare could be one of her friends, the hare raised its head. In its eyes, there was something Raven knew, but she was not able to tell what let her heart skip, as she looked into those deep, blue eyes. Are you coming home? a voice echoed through the trees. I'm taking you home. Bring us back, bring back the forgotten one... The half phoenix opened her mouth, the sound of her voice not coming out, as she tried to ask what the hare meant. In the blink of an eye, the forest was gone, showing the dark forest of her homeland. When she looked up into the sky, there was no star above her. But there was something on the ground, covered in the smell of death. Gasping, she walked over, but no matter how close she came, she couldn't identify the poor creatures, which lay in front of her feet. The sharp scent of fresh blood made her cover her nose with her hand. Bloody paw prints led away a path, back into the forest. Why was she at such a horrible place? What had killed those poor creatures in such a horrible way? As she was to kneel down, she almost fell through the ground, disappearing under herself. The bright light of a mirror was surrounding her, somehow calming her down again. There was a movement in the corner of her eye, so she turned to her side, where she saw a shadow, staring at her with deep eyes of amber. The Night of No Stars... Meet the other ones, meet them there... The shadow disappeared, running into an unknown distance of the never ending light. Raven tried to understand those fading words, however, the dream faded, as she was about to wake up again, in the real world. Frost's Dream Chosen one... A silent voice whispered in a quite echo around the apprentice, who was caught in his dream. Chosen one, open your eyes. The voice had faded away quickly again, only the warm air of the forest surrounded him, as he opened his eyes, like the voice wanted him to do. It was night, though he was able to see the forest clearly. It was like he was about to go to a gathering, meeting up in the moonlight with the other clans, but when he looked at the sky, he could see no stars above the gathering place, where he just had arrived at. The short moment he lowered his head, he saw a shining light at the opposite direction, the blue and white shimmer dancing in his eyes. Curiously and amazed by what he saw, he looked at the giant, spirit like deer, which was standing there in front of him, bowing its head. Frost was about to take a step over to the prideful creature, a distant yowl was to be heard and the deer rose its head, then ran away and disappeared behind the trees of the forest. The chosen one looked around, trying to search for the noises. Suddenly, there was a small shadow behind him, looking not bigger than a cub, but in the next second, a bigger shadow ran over the little creature, tearing it apart with its extremely sharp fangs, a loud, painful scream echoing through the woods. Frost widened his eyes, but he wasn't even able to handle what he just saw, before he had to turn around for another noise behind him. Several, dangerous shadows were surrounding two smaller ones, which seemed to be lost in their fear, shivering, their flanks pressed at each other. One of the shadows softly nuzzled the other one, then leaped at one of the bigger ones, but all Frost could see was blood, flooding over the ground. This place, chosen one... this night... come back, back to meet the others... A white light covered him in a warm, bright atmosphere, before he closed his eyes in his dream, to open them again, in the real world. Soulgleam's Dream It was still early morning, as Soulgleam was asleep in his tent, his tail curled around his legs, his chest heaving calmly in his sleep. Inside his dream, the world was blurred. A white color had taken over everything in his mind. He felt strange, when he opened his eyes and looked up, folding back his ears, as the moon appeared in front of him, brighter and bigger than he had ever seen it before. But still, it was at a distance, a distance he couldn't reach easily with his paws. When he tried to take a step forward, devoured by the amazing phenomenon in front of him, the white around his body turned into a silent, deep black. Soulgleam winced, taking his foot back. His eyes were focused on her now. Her, who appeared at the front of the moon. She wasn't like anything he knew. Her nine, pure black tails were dancing along each other, as she opened her mouth to speak. Soul's Gleam... The laguz blinked confusedly, the name she had spoken sounding like his, but was still not the same. Search for me behind the mountains. Search in the land that no clan knows of. There you will meet the Night of No Stars. And when you find them, who left in anger, bring them back. I'll guide your way, until the stars break mine. You will find glory on your journey... and four will be five in the end. Trivia No Trivia revealed Characters Alternative Titles *''Kamiho - Clans of the Mirror, Second Generation (EN) *''Kamiho - Clans der Spiegel, Zweite Generation (DE) See Also *Feather Omen *Pebblepool's Prophecy *List of Second Generation Characters References and Citations Category:All Pages Category:Generations Category:Original Series